Texts From A Creeper
by HornyWolf
Summary: Deidara is horny, Ino is his prey. What will happen when her flirtatious side combines with some interesting texts and her life as a sophomore in High School? Rated M Bad summery. Review if worthy. Humor/Romance/Drama
1. The Man Ho

It was a typical day in the life of Ino Yamanaka, well sort of. It was that time of year again for the seniors who were one flunked state test away from not graduating to go back to the class for a second (or third) time. While this happened, Ino and the others who were being temporarily pushed out of that class were sent to the gym to basically do nothing.

TenTen sat next to her muttering about how stupid this all was. "This is so dumb; I mean they're cutting our supposed class time for a state test class all so some baka seniors can try for like the fourth time to pass it. STUPID IDEA!" She bitched, swinging her spiked-tipped rattail comb in the air. (She got bored and sharpened it to a point) Yet truthfully TenTen really didn't give a damn. Hell, she was out of that boring class and that was good enough for her.

"Yep," Ino remarked "If they cut our time to learn then they're only making a repeat of before and we'll be the ones in remedial next year. But at least it won't be our fault since they only gave us half the time to learn. God, our school system is so stupid!" She mentioned also not really caring. She just wanted something to complain about.

"Why bother complaining? Muchmunchmunch…." Choji remarked, currently noming down his bag of pickle flavored chips. "At least we get to get out of class! No more work!"  
>"True but I'm bored out of my mind!" The pony-tailed blond whined, placing her head in her hand.<p>

Then a loud STOMP echoed behind her.  
>Turning to look at what had made the noise she saw the well known man ho, Deidara.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Extreamly short yes, but i felt the need to leave off there for now. Enjoy the suspense-ish-thing!<strong>

**~HornyWolf**


	2. Call Me

"What up un?" The blond man ho grinned. TenTen, Ino and Choji all looked at the man slut behind them. "Hello Deidara." Ino and TenTen looked at each other, talking in unison. Choji gave a head nod and continued eating his pickle flavored chips. "So what do you want?" Ino asked, somewhat amused that he picked her group of all people to talk to. "Nothing just bored. Got no one to hang with now hn." He jumped down and took a seat in the bleachers right above the three.

"Hm, must suck for you." TenTen remarked, returning to grooming Ino's long blond hair.

"So what are you guys up to yah?"

"Nothing really, just killing time." Ino remarked glancing up at the other blonde. He grinned at her and reached for her hair, rubbing it through his fingers. TenTen growled at him and slapped his hand away. "No! You no touchy!"

"Sheesh, what are you? Her keeper yah?" Deidara pulled back and looked at the red mark on his hand. 'Damn, she slapped me like I was going to poison her or something.' He thought. TenTen looked at him again with an irritated look in her eyes. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Deidara's face grew into a look that said exactly what he did. "How did that happen hn."

Ino sighed "Out of all the most terrifying things in this world, the top dog would be TenTen with PMS," TenTen opened her mouth to bark back but Ino continued 'That and she is my best friend after all." TenTen closed her mouth, regained her composure and continued to brush Ino's hair. Deidara stared at the two boredly and after a few minutes asked "So can I feel it un?"

"No!" TenTen barked!

"Can I ya?"

"No!"

"Can I hn?"

"NOOOO!"

"Can I please un?"

"NOOOOO!"

"Can -?"

"NOOOOOO!" TenTen roared, stabbing the spiked comb tip at his genitals. "Gah! Hell no, don't touch my boys yah!" The male blonde jumped away, shoved Choji, and took a seat on the other side of Ino. He grinned at her and blew her a kiss. "So what are you doing later beautiful yah?" Ino blushed. "TenTen and I were going to go see a movie actually." "Which one un?" he ginned, rubbing his hand through her bangs. TenTen glared at him.

"Actually, Deidara," She flashed him a smile and continued. "That's none of your business, but….. I'll tell you one thing." "And that would be what hn?" The male blond asked slightly annoyed. TenTen's smile grew to a large cheeky one and she replied "I would put my vote down for _Deidara Must Die_."Deidara gave her a sour look, while Ino on the other hand, was laughing. As for poor Choji, he was still mentally piecing the joke together. "Wait…..must die….must die…Oh! _John Tucker Must Die_!" After finally coming to that conclusion in his mind he too joined in on the laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Deidara sighed and changed the subject. "Anyways call me if you want to hang out sometime." Deidara winked at her and pulled out a black ink pen from his pocket. Gently grabbing her hand, he wrote his number on the back of her hand.

Ino stared at the number he wrote on her hand.

Deidara placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it a bit, saying "Gimme a call when you wanna have fun lovely." Removing his hand, he stood up and, seductively winking at Ino, jumped over the railing fo the bleachers. TenTen muttered "Jackass" at him as he snuck out the gym side doors and cut the remainder of school.

Ino glanced down at the number on her hand and gave a little smirk as TenTen returned to combing her hair. "This could be fun." She thought.

**Quick notes about this story.**

**I have no idea where I'm going with this.**

**This will be a very slow-to-update story seeing as I only write on it when I have writers block for my other stories.**

**Odds are that the majority (if not all) of the chapters will be short so please bear with me if you will.**

**Im not going to ask you to review such short chapters, just review every 3 or so or wait till the end to review. Whatever you would rather do.**

**Thanks, **

**~HornyWolf**


	3. Hello Again Beautiful

**Warning Slight Choji Abuse!**

The clock was almost at 3:40, only ten minutes to go. "Oh my freaken God hurry up already!" Ino whined, having a stare down with the digital clock/announcer box that hung above the door way. "Ino, after three semesters of staring at the clock, I'd think you'd know by know that it doesn't listen to you or anyone else." Tenten remarked as she pretended to dig through her book bag. "Like I care! Besides technically according to the school manual, we get out at 3:30! Yet they trap us in here for an extra ten minutes!"

"Yes, its shit, I know, but Ino it can't be healthy mentally or physically to stare at a digital clock the size of a thirteen inch TV."

"Blahhhh! You know I hate school with a passion! The only reason I come is because legally I have too! Plus it's nice to see you and the other fools we hang out with." Ino sighed, placing her chin in her hand, eyes still on the clock. Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a fool?" Ino's eyes left the clock and met Tenten's. "You know I don't mean it like that, besides we both know you're just a little bit nutty."

Tenten grew a cheeky smile on her face and pulled her hands from her book bag raveling that she was cleaning her nails with a hunting knife.

"My point exactly." Ino grinned back to her best friend and the two laughed before finally the call came for sophomores to be set free and the two, among everyone else, dashed out of the classroom like it was on fire.

"So whatcha wanna do today Ferb?" Ino asked as the duo walked home. "Ferb?" Tenten momentarily cocked her eye. "Well we…I have nooo Idea…" Ino gave a laugh. "Well I know one thing."

"What would that be?"

"I gatta stop watching cartoons."

"But its fuunn! Besides, neither of us have lives!" Tenten joked. "True but we need to change that and I would start this conversation down that hopeful path as usual but we both know where just going to end up at home alone on the computer eating gold fish crackers and snickers."

Tenten looked at Ino. "The way you say it, you'd think something was wrong with that." A moment of silence passed over the two before they burst into simultaneous laughter.

"All right lets see….what to do, what to do…?" Ino questioned the open air.

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Tenten and Ino checked there phones. "Not me." Ino muttered. Tenten opened her phone and gave a little sigh. "Well ya wanna go swimming today? Choji says he wants to go but he doesn't wanna go alone."

"Typical Choji, where at?"

"The lake near his house."

"Sure, why not?"

"Eh…I don't really wanna go home and change into a bathing suit then walk all the way to his house then to the lake."

"Oh me neither, I wasn't planning on it." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you weren't planning on swimming naked were you?"

"EWW no! not in front of Choji! Besides, even if I was okay with him seeing me, I'd still wear my bra and panties." Tenten rolled her eyes. "But no, I was just planning on using my gym clothes. It's not like I use them anyways."

"Hmm….Good point."

After the long walk to Choji's house, Ino gave Choji a two minute warning before she and Tenten left him and started towards the lake. He eventually caught up to the two, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Oh thank God you're wearing a shit!" Tenten gasped in thankfulness. "Oh good," Ino muttered, removing her hands from covering her eyes. "I was too afraid to look."

"Eh, you two are so mean to me!" Choji complained as he walked in between the two. "Well you're a dick to us sometimes too ya know." Tenten said as a matter of factly, earning a heart broken look from Choji. "We don't mean anything by it and you know that Choji." Ino said trying to make him feel better as she spelled the letters for PMS in sign language while Tenten was distracted by the screaming of a few other people on the other side of the lake. "Great! Loud and annoying people! Just what I wanted to see today!"

With a quick gulp Choji leaned in and whispered in Ino's ear. "She's scary as fuck when she's like this!"

Ino gave a quick smirk "What are you worried about? I've had to deal with her longer," She placed her school bag down beside a tree with Tenten's and started to dig through her junk for her unused gym clothes. "Besides Choji," She pulled out her clothes and flashed him a smirk straight from the devils hand book "We both know I can be a seriously bitchy person when I want to." Ino let out a slight laugh and flashed a devilish wink at Choji, forcing him to gulp again.

Joining Tenten behind the cover of a large tree, she took of her school uniform and replaced it with her unused gym clothes. "Gah, no wonder I never wear these! There ugly a fuck together!"

Tenten shrugged. "They look better when you wear the shorts with a tight black top."

"Yeah but the only way to make the shirt appealing in any way would be to wear a nothing but a thong with it."

"Hmm….let's see…..be unsexy or wear the butt flosser."

The two looked at each other and simultaneously said "Tough choice."

Ino looked at her shirt again and with a slight feminine 'Hmp' threw it to ground. "Forget this, I'm just going to wear my bra. Were the only ones who are close enough to see that it's a bra anyways so what does it matter? Besides, there's not much difference between a bra and a bikini top anyways."

Tenten shrugged then took off her gym shirt as well, grabbed both her and Ino's clothes, and followed Ino back to the spot where they'd left their stuff along with Choji.

Choji mean while, having already changed before he left the house, was already in the water floating around like a giant frog on a lily pad. His eyes shot open wide and his jaw dropped, causing him to nearly down, when he say the 'girls' bouncing as they ran into the water.

'As long as I don't drown, today will be a good day!' He thought, swimming over to the two and asking them to climb on his back.

A few hours later Ino mentioned that she was getting hungry and wanted to go get something to eat. Choji agreed with her then jumped down out of a tree, nearly causing a tsunami, trying to get one last cannon ball in before he left. The wave of death nearly killed them, knocking Tenten into the braches of a slanted tree than hung above the water and sending Ino flying into the air. She closed her eyes thinking 'Shit! This is gonna hurt!' when she felt a light thud against her back she opened her eyes to see none other than the famous man ho of Konoha High looking down at her from his arms.

"Well hello again beautiful hn."

Ino blushed and climbed out of his arms only to flush a brilliant red when she saw that he was wearing nothing but shorts. His bare chest, so sculpted and shimmering in the refection of the water, was enough to make her feel soaking wet all over -and not wet like the water either.

"Dei-deidara!" She gasped, he smirked at her.

"INO WE GATTA GO!" Tenten screamed climbing out of the tree and walking towards the land. Ino muttered thank you to Deidara and started to follow after Tenten only to find that the male blonde was right behind her. "Leaving so soon sexy yeah?"

Ino flushed an even deeper crimson as she reached down to grab her bag, Deidara took this opportunity to check out her ass. "Yeah, I'm hungry so were leaving to get something to eat."

Deidara grabbed her bag from her and smirked, leaning in as whispered in her ear "Well I'm an all you can eat buffet hm." Ino grew even redder and laughed at his, what she wasn't sure if it was a joke or just a dirty come-on.

"I SAID LET'S GO!" Tenten yelled grabbing Ino and yanking her. "I'll talk to you later." Ino muttered taking her bag back from Deidara and following Tenten. She looked back a few times to view his eye candy as she fought the urge to run back and rub her body against him.

"Hey don't leave me!" Came Choji's frantic voice as he rushed after the two. "Well hurry your fat ass up!" Tenten replied as she dragged Ino away.

Ino on the other hand, licked her lips and though to herself 'I definitely need to give that yummy ass a call."

**Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	4. Virgin

The next day as Ino sat in class staring at her pen, her mind off in its own little world, she could not get Deidara out of her mind. To her, he was like a chocolate covered twinke and she was the fat kid. That's how bad she wanted him.

She licked her lips, craving for his lips to caress hers. Drool ran down the side of her mouth as fantasies of his half naked body from the day before ran wild in her perverted thoughts. God did she want a piece of him. She might still be a virgin but it's safe to say that her mind was filthier than a brothel and a porn studio combined.

"Ino…..please tell me you're not going eat that pencil."

Ino looked up to see Tenten eyeing her suspiciously along with Hinata. "Huh?"

"You're staring at that pencil like you're going to eat it in one gulp. Are you really that hungry?"

Snapping back into consciousness Ino blushed, embarrassed that her inner thoughts had escaped. "Sorry about that, heh….guess it's what I get for skipping breakfast."

"W-well your starting to scare us….I have some chips in my bag if you want them." Hinata suggested as she laid down her pencil and focused on her friend.

"No thank you Hinata, but I'll be okay," She gave her a reassuring grin while Tenten rolled her eyes and continued her work.

'_Damn it Ino! What the hell is wrong with you? Get it together! You cannot keep doing this! I need to just go ahead and do it! I'm going to call him tonight- no more wussing out! If I don't then I will be no better than Hinata!...no offense Hinata…oh fantastic…..your talking to yourself again….and do you know what's worse?...what?...the fact that we don't remember if we were always like this or if that man had drove us to it.'_

Ino blinked and grew a funny look on her face. _'I think I'm slowly going insane….'_

"Miss Yamanaka, unless your pen has just spoke to you then I see no need for you to be giving it such a look! Now, get back to work." Her teacher scolded, embarrassing her yet again as her whole class laughed at her. _'This is ONE reason why were going nuts…..yep I agree…'_

Later at lunch time Ino could only stare at what she could only describe as 'scum from the bottom of the sewer disguised as road kill' tray of food. "I'm hungry but I'm a little scared to eat this."

"Same here." Tenten remarked referring to her sorry excuse for a salad. "I don't care who you are, this is not lettuce." She held up a piece of unidentified plant that looked very much like a poisonous weed.

"I'd bet butt that they just pulled this from the side of the road- and as for this tuna surprise, well surprise, surprise! I've seen hair balls that looked more appetizing!"

Tenten ranted on as Ino reached out with a fork and poked the tuna surprise like it was an alien from another universes parallel universe. "Eww…..since when did tuna 'jiggle'?"

Only two seconds of silence had to escape before the duo shoved there trays away, too disgusted to eat.

"Come on let's get out of here before the food gets us."

A few moments later in the bathroom the bffs began to fix their hair and makeup while waiting for the bell to ring and make them return to class like jailhouse prisoners.

"Making yourself all sexy for me hn?"

Ino's head turned towards the doorway. Deidara stood there eyeing her, a smirk on his face. "Hey Deidara…" Ino muttered while Tenten growled at him. "Why are you looking in here you pervert?"

"Hey, hey it's not like your naked, if you were id be in there with you hn. And two, I'm not a pervert, I'm a just a guy who loves to look at the ladies yeah." He grinned, giving Ino a wink.

Tenten rolled her eyes and finished fixing her hair muttering under her breath "Pervert."

"So now cutie, why haven't you called me hn? I've never given a girl my number and not gotten a call back a.s.a.p. yeah. I'm starting to feel a little unloved hm."

Tenten snorted at his last words.

"Sorry, I guess I just got a little occupied and forgot." Ino lied, her eyes grazing across his chest, imaging him shirtless again.

"Occupied yeah? Well if you want to be 'occupied' just let me know and I'll make sure you're 'full' hm.

Ino blushed and laughed at his perverted joke while Tenten twitched. She hated the fact that this man slut was all over her best friend. She knew he was nothing but trouble and that all he wanted from her friend was a new sex kitten. He was the original definition of a tramp and as far as she was concerned, he was nothing but trouble and must be dealt with swiftly.

"Okay you know what you blond bimbo, I'm tired of you hitting on my best friend. I don't want you anywhere near her you jerk. All you want is a cheap fuck and let me tell you this now, Ino is better than that! She would never fool around with scum like you so you can just forget it! –and FYI she's a virgin, not some slut that normally hang around with so you can just abandon any thought you have about fucking her!"

Ino's eyes grew wide and her face flashed red. Did Tenten just say what she thought she did?

'No, no, no! She didn't...she…damn it why Tenten! Now he knows! Damn it I didn't want him to know that I've never been with anyone! Oh crap! Damn, damn, damn!'

She could only look down, to ashamed to look Deidara in the eye.

Tenten held her ground both literally and emotionally. Her eyes never lost their sternness and never moved from him. She stared him down like he was a cockroach that she wanted to burst into flames.

Deidara only grunted. "I don't care what you think; I'm not interested in you yeah. But if you friend ever wants to know what it's like to have fun away from a kill joy like you or what is like to be a 'real woman' then she knows where to look hn."

He turned and left, leaving Tenten quit proud of herself having made him leave. Ino could only stand there embarrassed and shocked at Deidara's and Tenten's words.

**No I did not forget about this story…fully but muahaha randomly felt like working on it again cause I'm to lazy to go find my notes I made for my 'My Uchiha' story and I'm in a random writing mood- and I do regret something, writing that tuna surprise bit while being nauseous. NOT A GOOD DECISION!**

**(btw I do not, and have never had any plans or notes for this story. It's all just been whatever ran across my mind at the moment of writing so this is why this is probably so quick paced compared to my other works.)**

**Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	5. Stalking Time

"I'm so sorry about earlier. Tenten was out of line, I hope you won't hold it against her."

"No problem yeah. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have discovered just how precious you are my sweet hn." Deidara whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her. It was after class. Ino had ditched Tenten and Choji and found Deidara in hopes of apologizing and was now walking home with him. She couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her, it made her feel like a movie star in the spotlight.

His hands grazed against her stomach and tugged at her exposed flesh, drawing circles with his finger. "Deidara," She giggled "Please don't, hehe, I'm ticklish!"

"But you're so cute when you giggle yeah." He rubbed his face up against her, "So…..you came looking for me, does that mean you want to have a good time hm?"

Ino blushed. "Well…..ahh…I-"

A voice interrupted her.

"Deidara! What the hell are you doing?"

The blondes looked up and met the gaze of a rather expressionless and short red head.

"What do you want Sasori? Can't you see I'm busy here hn?"

Sasori just stared at them, wrapped around each other like mating snakes. "Deidara, if I worked around you and your 'appointments' I would never accomplish anything."

Deidara growled "What on Earth do you want yeah?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'd think you'd remember since it affects you too."

Deidara frowned and released Ino from his grip. "What in the hell are you talking about yeah?"

"Three words, Artists Academy Appointment. It's today moron! Normally I'd gladly let you forget but since my acceptance into the academy depends on teamwork with you I have to make sure your not late. Now come on," He turned and started walking. "You can play with your little snow bunny later when my future does not depend on you."

Deidara scowled before running his hands around her waist and allowing the tips of his fingers to graze her crotch. She blushed and let out a small squeak as he lazily walked after the head headed male. Her heart fluttered with delight as she entered her dream world.

Hidden away in the cover of the trees, Tenten spied at them through the bushes, Choji at her feet doing the same not out of personal interest but for the fear of Tenten's wrath. Tenten grinned to herself as the man slut retreated behind the aggravated red head and thought to herself _'Cock Blocked.' _

"Hehe, I think I shall make use of him. He might just become a valued ally."

"Are you sure about this Tenten? Ino seems pretty happy with him."

"Hush you ignorant fool! Can't you see that all he wants from her is sex and nothing else?" she glared daggers into his skull as she spoke with a bitter tongue. As if sensing this Choji froze from fear. _'Well I can't blame him. All I think about is food, sex, sleep, food, and sex again.' _

The next day while Ino was giving her the silent treatment, Tenten took the opportunity to spy on- I mean- observe Sasori. He seemed to be a relatively simple person. He went to school; afterwards he spent roughly two hours studying in the library before returning home to work on his paintings. Though he gave Deidara quit a barking at, he seemed to uphold a rather calm and quiet nature. It was rare for him to show much expression it seemed.

Over the four days she had spent stalking him, she only noticed his expression go from nothing to pure disgust when his grandmother, an old bag in her opinion, asked him to massage her calluses on her toes and once when he took a moment to stare out the library window. He seemed to be rather captivated with the beauty of the garden patio below.

All in all, he appeared to be boring and she had yet to decide on how to use him to her advantage.

Sighing she removed him from her sight. _'I should probably check up on Choji. Hopefully he has managed to stay aloof and on task.' _Pulling out her phone, she texted Choji.

"**What's happening on your end?"**

"**NOT MUCH."**

"…**..ELABORATE"**

"**HE TOOK HER 2 A MOVIE. COMEDY. (I GIVE IT 3 STARS SO FAR.) GOT LOW FAT POPCORN AND SODA. THEY STARTED MAKING OUT ABOUT 20 MINS IN. I PAID A KID 5$ TO DROP HIS NACHOS ON BLONDIE'S LAP. R.I.P. NACHOS"**

Tenten rolled her eyes at the last message. _'Well at least he's being thorough,"_

"**Wonderful! Did it ruin the moment? –and would u please turn off caps, it's annoying."**

"**Fine. Kinda. He ran off to the bathroom now she's watching the movie alone. I'll let you know when something changes."**

Tenten smiled. "That's good then."

"Yes it's very good." A voice said. Tenten froze then slowly turned her head back. _'Crap!'_

Sasori's emotionless eyes stared dead at her; a slight smirk crept on his lips. _'Make that three known facial emotions.'_

"So are you going to tell me why you've been following me around for the past half a week or should I have you arrested?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him. "So what makes you….oh forget it. Look, that blonde pervert- of- a- friend- of- yours is hitting on my bestie and we both know exactly what he wants from her. You need him for some art thing right? I want them separated. Work with me and we'll both get what we want."

He made no reaction foe a few seconds before laughing at her. "Well aren't you the open book. I normally wouldn't partake in such activities but as much as I despise it, my fate is relying on that moron and to put it metaphorically, a horny dog is only trouble- especially if there's a female in heat around and for the time being, regrettably, he's my dog so….I'm in."

'_Well damn, he almost seems a little too eager to help me….' _Tenten mused before pulling off a devilish grin and eyeing him with wicked thoughts in mind. "You, Sasori, are making things almost too easy for me."

**~HornyWolf**

**(Short, like all the other chapters of this are likely to be.)**


End file.
